


С тобой

by Renie_D



Category: One Outs
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иначе как наваждением назвать происходящее Сатоши не мог. Морок, блажь, помешательство — эти определения годились тоже. Ведь он же не подросток, чтобы влюбиться в Токучи Тоа с первой подачи, первого матча и первого тычка в плечо? С первой кривой ухмылки: «сработаемся»?</p>
            </blockquote>





	С тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Spokon Olympics-2015

Иначе как наваждением назвать происходящее Сатоши не мог. Морок, блажь, помешательство — эти определения годились тоже. Ведь он же не подросток, чтобы влюбиться в Токучи Тоа с первой подачи, первого матча и первого тычка в плечо? С первой кривой ухмылки: «сработаемся»?

Высокий, бледный, худой — в нем не было и капли суровой мужественности Коджимы Хиромичи, которым всегда восхищался Сатоши. Да и кто из них не — все игроки «Ликаонс» признавали его лидерство безоговорочно. Везучий или не везучий, он был их гениальным бэттером, их опорой и единственной надеждой.

— У Тоа настоящий талант, — повторял Коджима каждому, кто спрашивал его о Токучи. — С ним мы обязательно выиграем.

— Как он? — спросил Сатоши кэтчера второго состава, когда столкнулся с ним в душевой. Предсезонная игра с «Блумерс» закончилась проигрышем, как и ожидалось. Три-ноль совсем не в их пользу. — Как тебе новый питчер?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Игнорирует знаки, подает как хочет. Но новичкам везет — не сдал ни одной пробежки.

Сатоши и сам видел, как бросает Токучи на тренировках — расслабленно, лениво, однообразно, словно старшеклассник, впервые вышедший на поле. Мяч не летал — медленно падал, а сетка не прогибалась от удара и на четверть сяку. И что в нем разглядел Коджима-сан?

Эта мысль читалась на лбу каждого из них. Что он делает здесь и зачем все это? 

Глядя на Токучи, спящего на лавке дагаута перед стартовой игрой, Сатоши длинно и медленно выдохнул. Нервничать перед игрой — не лучшая идея, а орать — тем более.

— Только ради вас, Коджима-сан, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы и опустился на корточки рядом со скамьей. Дотронулся до плеча Токучи потрепанной ловушкой, сдвинул ею желто-зеленую кепку с его лица.

— Не хочешь разогреться и побросать со мной в буллпене? — спросил как можно спокойнее и дружелюбнее. — Тебе выходить в первом иннинге.

— Нет нужды, — Токучи приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на него в упор. — Просто лови подачи. Большего от тебя не требуется.

Сатоши смотрел на свое отражение в золотистой радужке глаза и размышлял, почему он выглядит в нем таким злым и потерянным. Едкое раздражение и глухая обида подошли бы больше. А от показного спокойствия не осталось и следа. 

— Идегучи! Идегучи! — Мизугучи звал его, в нетерпении подпрыгивая и размахивая новенькой перчаткой. — Идегучи! Чего ты застрял? Я хочу размяться!

Вот он, правильный питчер и верное решение. Мизугучи выйдет следующим, когда Токучи спустится с горки под злобные выкрики и свист трибун. Не пройдет и двух иннингов.

— Тебя зовут, — Токучи вновь сдвинул кепку так, чтобы солнце не било в глаза и шевельнул пальцами, словно выпустил накл в его сторону. — Иди.

Нервничать перед игрой — не лучшая идея, а орать — тем более. Даже с протекцией Коджимы Хиромичи и под его защитой этот наглец надолго в «Ликаонс» не задержится. 

Не с таким отношением к игре.

***

«Этого не может быть, просто не может...»

Но красные цифры, горящие на табло, не врали — шестой иннинг и ни одной сданной «Фингерсам» пробежки. 

Везение? Его там не было и близко.

Подача, которая казалась со стороны такой слабой и легкой, на деле оказалось совершенно другой. Токучи бросал каждый раз одинаково — и каждый раз по-другому. Он преображался, стоило новому бэттеру замереть в стойке у дома. Считывал? Нет, он слышал их мысли так же просто, как и свои собственные.

Сатоши не отрывал от него глаз ни на мгновение. Небрежности не было и в помине — только четкие скупые движения. Токучи замирал перед броском на долю секунды, блуждающая улыбка скользила по его губам. 

А потом все происходящее сливалось для Сатоши в гибкую пеструю ленту: взгляд-укол из-под полуопущенных век, адресованный ему лично. Колено, начинающее плавное движение вверх. Рука-плеть. Опорная нога, которую заносило чуть вперед по окончанию броска. Мяч, послушно слетающий с кончиков пальцев и несущийся точно в цель.

Сатоши забывал дышать. Все, что имело значение — красно-белый юркий комочек, рассекающий воздух со свистом. Конец невидимой ленты мелких событий, который Сатоши должен схватить и удержать любой ценой. Не выпустить ускользнувшую от биты бэттера чистую победу.

Двадцать семь раз над полем звучало громкое «бэттер аут», а у Сатоши тряслись колени — такого он не испытывал никогда. Видел на экране телевизора, салютуя счастливчикам-победителям пивом, читал о стопроцентно результативных бросках в газетах. А теперь же узрел воочию, ловя подачи того, кто своими руками сотворил это чудо.

То, что Сатоши оказался не лучше тренировочной сетки, бездумно принимающей любую подачу, его не задевало. Спланировать защиту лучше, чем это сделал Токучи, он бы не смог — тот не ошибся ни разу.

***

Следить за Токучи, предугадывать его броски и обманки стало прямой обязанностью Сатоши — Токучи прочно занял место в основном составе «Ликаонс», и оспаривать звание ведущего питчера и гения горки, как окрестили его таблоиды, не решался никто.

Он не переставал удивлять, а Сатоши не переставал удивляться. Его взгляды все чаще задерживались на высокой фигуре. Ему, как кэтчеру основы, необходимо знать о привычках их лучшего игрока абсолютно все. 

Вот только как помогает в борьбе за первенство тот факт, что у развалившегося на скамейке Токучи рука свешивается до самой земли и он касается ее костяшками указательного и среднего пальцев? Что он курит по полторы пачки в день, а сигареты вытаскивает только зубами? Что носит с собой две зажигалки разом — по одной в каждом кармане? Что светлая кожа обтягивает его ребра так, что можно, не напрягаясь, прикинуть их толщину, а впалый живот заканчивается золотистыми волосками, которые спускаются тонкой дорожкой к паху? Что у него есть родинка на лопатке? Что когда его губы растягиваются в усмешке, то становятся слишком тонкими, словно намеченными бледной нитью или карандашом? Что Токучи сложно назвать красивым, но харизматичным — совершенно точно?

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивают у него сокомандники, когда Сатоши хмурит брови и, тяжело опираясь локтями о колени, сидит в раздевалке, не поднимая глаз. 

Токучи, выходя из душа, никогда не торопится натягивать ни рубашку, ни плавки. 

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает у него Наоки, кладя голову ему на колени и притягивая к себе за шею, чтобы поцеловать. 

Наоки — славный парень. Они вместе уже давно. Встречаются изредка в тесной квартирке, которую снимают на двоих — тренировки и сборы Сатоши и командировки Наоки не дают им и шанса надоесть друг другу. Нечастые встречи, домашний уют — раньше его все устраивало.

— Я просто устал, — улыбается через силу Сатоши и падает на спину, в теплое разворошенное нутро постели, предоставляя Наоки полную свободу.

— Горжусь тобой, — выдыхает тот, дразня легкими поцелуями бедра и живот, и поднимается выше. Заглядывает в глаза и произносит тепло, с нежностью и любовью: — Ты так хорош на поле. Вы победите в этом году. Обязательно.

Сатоши напрягается, ожидая вопросов о команде и о новом питчере. Наоки смотрит его матчи, знает игроков по именам и присылает смс-ки со словами поддержки в те дни, когда он выходит на поле. Сатоши жмурится, не уверенный в том, что сможет удержать перед ним лицо. 

Но Наоки накрывает его рот своим, оглаживает бока, скользит руками по его телу так, как Сатоши любит больше всего — проминая, надавливая, притираясь вплотную, кожа к коже, лицо к лицу.

Сатоши с Наоки хорошо. 

А еще — он чувствует себя предателем, когда в преддверии оргазма закрывает глаза и представляет под ладонями худые бледные бедра.

***

Он не выдерживает довольно скоро. 

Тоа лежит на скамье раздевалки точь-в-точь как в дагауте — раскинувшись во все стороны, растекшись по сидению целиком. Мокрый, горячий, распаренный после душа, он никуда не торопится, а Сатоши... Сатоши не спешит. Раскладывает по пакетам грязную одежду с черепашьей скоростью, долго моется, растираясь мочалкой до красноты, роется в шкафчике, перекладывая свои вещи с места на место. Медлит до тех пор, пока кроме него и Токучи в раздевалке не остается никого.

И только тогда Сатоши подходит и опускается на корточки рядом с ним. Снова.

Стройные ноги с худыми лодыжками. Они кажутся слишком тонкими и Сатоши всерьез прикидывает, хватит ли одной руки, чтобы заключить их в кольцо своих пальцев. Светлая кожа, покрытая красными пятнами, тяжело вздымающаяся грудь — игра сегодня была особенно выматывающей. 

Сатоши несмело касается бицепса тыльной стороной руки, потом разворачивает ладонь и ведет ниже, оглаживая локоть, предплечье, кисть. Наверное, нужно что-то сказать, но язык прилипает к нёбу. 

Токучи под его прикосновениями не шевелится — вздымается тяжело грудь, а на коже ни мурашек, ни вставших дыбом волосков. Сатоши убирает ладонь с руки и кладет ее на живот, чуть надавливая. Даже в расслабленном состоянии на глубине чувствуются литые натренированные мышцы.

Острый взгляд колет висок, как перед броском на поле, и Сатоши наконец решается поднять глаза. Сейчас очередь Токучи подавать.

— Меня это не интересует, — Он ловит слова, вылетающие изо рта, как бейсбольные мячики: одно за другим. Ловит так, как привык — положившись на партнера полностью, согласившись с его решением еще до начала броска. — С тобой.

Сатоши не упускает ни одного — он действительно отличный кэтчер. И действительно все понимает. Но отлепить ладонь от влажного и распаренного тела получается не сразу. Это касание — последнее, что у него еще есть.

В глазах Токучи — ледяная пустыня, равнодушная к страданиям других. Убийственная пустота. И Сатоши, вставая, отрывает ладонь. Отворачивается к шкафчику и продолжает одеваться, стараясь не мешкать и не спешить. Руки сами натягивают чистые вещи и складывают в сумку мелочи.

— Проблем не будет, — за его спиной не спрашивает — утверждает Токучи, и Сатоши согласно кивает:

— Никаких.

Сердце — последнее, что нужно кэтчеру в игре. А питчеру можно не иметь его вовсе.

***

Токучи не ошибается. Никогда. Проблем у них действительно нет. 

Через три дня они выигрывают. Снова.


End file.
